Point of Loving
by itssonicetobehapy
Summary: Naruto was always alone until Sasuke who was in the same situation too met him. How would things end up when a girl comes to their lives? Will they be able to protect their friendship? Or moreover, can they contain their bond?Narusasu and others with them


A/N: Well this is my first ever fanfic. It has been around my computer for quite a while now so I guess why don't I just post it now. NaruSasu mainly, with other pairings on Naruto and Sasuke. It will be quite a long story. But I promise you drama and romance. Hope you like it and enjoy! Review!

Disclamer: I do not own Naruto. (:

* * *

**Point of Loving**

**by dwalkingcorpse**

Tick-tock, Tick-tock, Tick-tock

As it struck at 12:01, the dark and silent room was suddenly filled with light and noise.

"Hey Sasuke! Its 12:01 now!" cried by an overly excited Naruto

"What's up with you? Dobe, you just interrupted my nice dream." replied by the sleepy and grumpy Uchiha

"Don't think that I will ever forget your birthday Teme! Happy Happy 19th birthday Sasuke-kun! Naruto said with a big smile on his blooming face

Sasuke can't help but smile at his best friend who was now running around the room while using the party poppers that he brought along with him.

Who in the world let you in Dobe?! Sasuke said smiling while rubbing his sleepy eyes

That would be me replied by a cool voice. A person in an expensive coat suddenly emerged from the mahogany door. That person is Fugaku Uchiha, a person that everyone in the country knows because of his great success. Happy Birthday Sasuke! Fugaku said afterwards.

"Dad?! Since when did you arrive?" asked by the puzzled and surprised Sasuke

"Just an hour ago." replied by the successful person while Naruto is now jumping enthusiastically.

Naruto then jumped on Sasuke's bed and hugged him tightly as he was trying to get loose playfully.

"Now now boys, take it easy as for you two have a long day." Fugaku said smiling.

"US?! You mean Naruto is going with us to-" but even before the black haired handsome Uchiha could continue his Father interrupted him with a huge yes. Naruto then let loose of the glad Uchiha while grinning happily.

Hear that Teme? I'm going with you later to Hakuto! Naruto said while still grinning happily.

(Hakuto is a famous beach in Japan)

Sasuke couldn't help but smile happily as his best friend was going with his family to the beach for his grand birthday celebration.

"Hey don't get too excited yet because you haven't heard all." Fugaku said in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

What is it Uncle Fugaku? Naruto said eagerly

I also invited all of your friends from school to come to. All have accepted and they will come now with us. Fugaku said plainly

WOH? Naruto said shocked and happy

"Why? Don't you believe me Naruto?" the Uchiha head said smiling

"Oh thank you so much Dad! Sasuke said while running to his father to hug him while Naruto was once again jumping happily.

"Don't thank me. That's just my sorry to you for always not being around." Fugaku replied smiling sadly as Sasuke hugged him since time and memorial.

"That is so cool!" commented by the ecstatic blonde boy.

"Guys lets end this conversation so you guys can sleep so you'll get enough energy for tomorrow." Fugaku Uchiha said happily as he looked at the two teens who are happily hugging each other tightly.

"Naruto I already had the guest room fix so you can stay their for the night." Fugaku said. Goodnight guys! He added before finally closing the heavy door.

After the respectable man left the room, the two then had a time to chat with each other.

"Dobe! You'll pay for waking me up later!" Sasuke said grinning

"EH! Teme, you are really no fun" Naruto replied while sticking his tounge out.

Sasuke just smiled and looked straight at Naruto's eyes. He was glad that he have a friend like him that rain or shine, easy or hard, happiness or sadness, he will always be there. He thanked Naruto in his mind and hugged him friendly and tightly. "How unlucky am I to have a friend like you Dobe." Sasuke said jokingly as he hugged his bestest friend tightly.

"Yeah right! If it were not because of my enthusiasm and charm the others and I would not be going to Hakuto with you." the blonde boy replied hugging Sasuke back tightly.

"Fool! It's because Dad is just generous." Sasuke said while breaking his hug.

After a rather long akward silence, Sasuke said something, "Look at the time. It's 1:00. You should be going to sleep Dobe I heard that we are leaving early." Naruto braised himself up then said "FINE!" to Sasuke then exited the door laughing. Sasuke then tried to wrestle him but wasn't able because Naruto darted across the hall while laughing and waving his hands.

"Baka!" Sasuke shouted then he shut the door and just smiled. He crawled to his bed and smiled. He raised his blanket and smiled. He hugged his plushy and smiled. And as the raven haired boy brought himself to sleep, for the last time he smiled again thinking that nothing can ruin this day.

Meanwhile the blond boy too just fell asleep quickly. But before he did that, he smiled thinking of his best friend.

The moment that Naruto went to sleep, a special dream took place. A dream that you can describe as a flashback.

Naruto was sent back to the time he first step foot on the academy. All eyes was on him since he was there alone. He was alone all along until Iruka, his/their teacher came to him wondering why was he still out there when classes were already about to begin. Naruto now walked with Iruka-sensei along the huge and scary corridor to his classroom that he doesn't know that will change his whole life.

Once Naruto entered the room, all eyes were on him since everyone was already seated and ready on their own places. All wooden seats were vacant except for one. That seat was next to the famous Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto walked to the vacant seat and his eyes was met by the glaring eyes of Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto quickly excused his eyes from Sasuke's eyes feeling scared. Once he completly sat down on his bulky chair Iruka started his opening speech where the students were really not listening maybe because they do not really care what he is talking about. While Iruka sensei continued his "boring" speech the students started to move eagerly with each other.

Not so long later, the students were now chattering with each other except for two particularly children. One of them is Namikaze Naruto. Naruto was quiet mainly because all along his life, this was the first time he was in an establishment full of people. He was only left to be nurtured by the caring landlady of his apartment since his father was working or rather the right term for Naruto is living in America because of work. Even though his father comes home every now and then, it was still not enough for Naruto to be felt at home with his last family. His mother left their country apparently after his birth for some unknown reason. Even his father didn't know the reason. Oh well, he was always alone since the landlady only comes in to give basic neccesities. Back to the classroom, Naruto was quiet along with another person. This certain person is Uchiha Sasuke. It can be said that he was in the same situation as Naruto. His father, Fugaku, was a very succesful business man known by everyone in Japan and in certain parts of the world. That explains why he was also like Naruto's father, Minato, out of time for his son. Fugaku was always working working working day night. In the other hand, Sasuke's mother, Mikoto, was always at home but still making some calls and paperwork for her husband. One weird thing is no one knew that Sasuke had or should I say has a brother. His brother was Itachi Uchiha who was 5 years older than him rebelled against his parents and ran away from their home. Maybe Itachi ran away from home because he was too, felt unloved similarly to Sasuke's situation from the start. Sasuke doesn't really know alot about his brother.

Back at the classroom, Iruka now finished his speech.

"Okay, now children for our very first activity, I need you children to find a parter. Find someone near from you and just pull your table close together." Iruka said loudly trying to control the children's enthusiasm.

Quickly, everyone found their partners except, again for the two children. Iruka saw each one of them alone so he approached them both since they were sitting close at each other.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello! You're Uchiha Sasuke right?" Iruka asked happily at the now staring Uchiha. Sasuke only nodded.

;Destiny's chance, you can say that. Sasuke was having that dream too.

"Since I see that you are alone and Naruto here beside you is also alone, why don't you now become partners?" Iruka said still smiling at Sasuke.

Iruka now started to walk away while Sasuke now looked at his "forced" partner only to be met by bright eyes that are colored blue and that is filled with fear. Sasuke quickly moved away his eyes and slowly pulled his table closer still not talking to the still staring blonde.

Iruka, seeing that he somehow pulled the two together, started talking again.

"Okay. Now that every one of you has a partner, they will be now your buddy for the rest of the year and probably for the rest of your school life here in the academy." Some reacted violently while some just kept quiet. Two of those who kept quiet were Naruto and Sasuke of course.

"Being each other's buddy, you'll be always grouped together for some activities. But most especially, you guys will be each other's own responsibilty." Iruka said smiling

"Sir Iruka-sensei? What if our partner is absent?" commented by a cool tone.

"Neji, right? Neji nodded; well you will be just grouped on another person with an absent partner or on another group." Iruka said still smiling.

"Now our first activity of course is getting to know your partner. I will be handing out papers that you will be answering through your buddies' answers. More simply, the answers will come from your buddies." Iruka said wahile gathering the papers.

Naruto now started to look again at Sasuke still filled with fear while Sasuke was thinking how the hell they will be able to communicate with each other. Iruka now handed the papers to all of them and signaled them to start. Sasuke and Naruto were now staring at the paper looking at the questions like "What is your full name?" "Nickname?" "Favorites and dislikes?" and the like. Sasuke was waiting for a move but then started realizing that the blonde boy beside him will do nothing so he made the first move.

"Just answer the questions and we'll just exchange papers." Sasuke said in a hoarse voice due to not talking for quite a long time and while looking at Naruto's paper if they both have the same papers. Naruto just simply nodded focusing on the paper. After quite a while, actually a short time, Sasuke was already finish and now looking at Naruto

noticing that he was stiil not finish. After quite a while again, Sasuke was now impatient and angry when he looked at Naruto only to find out that he was still not finish. The others now were chatting with each other while Iruka was out of the classroom getting something.

In his disgust, Sasuke said sternly at Naruto's face "usuratonkachi". That made Naruto angry. Inside Naruto's mind he was so fed up with his life. What caused with to think that way was because of the questions. "Who do you live with?" "What are your parents' name?" "What are your parents' work?" and many more. What made Naruto even madder was because of the arrogant bastard beside him. Right there and then, Naruto decided that he will do what his father always tells him.

Be strong.

He will now shell out of the place he is always hiding. He said in front of Sasuke's face in return a loud "Teme". Loud enough for the whole classroom to hear. The whole clasroom now was staring at Naruto then to Sasuke laughing. Then suddenly Iruka eventually came back holding a lot of papers and hushed the children.

Sasuke promised himself right after that incident that he will never make friends to that person ever again.

But he was wrong, SO wrong. ----

An alarm clock reached into Sasuke's ears and woke him up. Sasuke slowly help himself up the bed. Smiling.

* * *

A/N: Finally done. Hope it isn't too dragging for you guys. Next chapter will the story officially starts. I'm so excited and I don't know why! :)


End file.
